Where the Path Leads
by haleigh91
Summary: When Hook and Henry bond, Henry may just give Hook the push he needs in the right direction. Post Curse/Wicked Witch; back in Storybrooke. Captain Cobra/Captain Swan.


The swords were lazily crashing against each other making loud clinking sounds as the two danced around the beach, the sand making it harder for them to block each other's attack.

"Good form, lad," Hook said as the attempted once again to avoid Henry's sword. "Now swing your sword right," he commanded as the boy did as he was told, effortlessly blocking his attempt again.

"Excellent," Hook smiled, offering words of encouragement before Henry took the pirate by surprise and jumped to the left, darting his sword towards Hook, barely missing Hook's body.

"Whoa, take it easy there, lad," he huffed, putting his sword down. "I think that's enough for today."

"That was awesome," Henry happily exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air and giving his sword a few more practice jousts. "I can't wait for more lessons, Captain!"

The pair sat down on a nearby log, both trying to catch their breath in the crisp, cool air as the sun began to fade. A soft smiled formed across Hook's lips as he let out a quiet chuckle. "Well I believe you will have to discuss that with your mom first."

The mention of Emma thickened the air between them as both fell silent. Hook wanted to say something. Anything. But it had been awhile since he had interacted with a young boy. In fact, he had not since Bae, the lad's father. He just didn't know how to approach the delicate subject with Henry, especially since he did not know yet how Henry felt about it. Heck, he did not even know how Emma felt about it yet.

"So, you love my mom, don't you?"

The blunt question pulled Hook from his thoughts. Well that was one way to approach the subject. He was definitely his mother's child.

Hook sighed, glancing down at the boy before cautiously answering his question. "Aye, I do."

Henry looked up at the pirate, eyes wide yet giving him a knowing look. "I thought so."

Hook could feel a hint of a dejected tone in the young boys voice. Carefully, Hook put his good hand on Henry's shoulder. "Is that okay with you?"

Henry sighed. "At first, no. All I wanted, more than anything, was to get my family back together so that we could all finally have our happy ending. But now, I'm beginning to think that it may not be our happy ending; that my mom and I might be heading down a different path instead."

Puzzled, Hook raised an eyebrow at him. "And where may that path lead?"

"You."

Surprised, the pirate nodded his head. "And how do you feel about that, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "I believe that everyone deserves a happy ending, Captain. Even you." He paused a moment, deep in his young thoughts, before continuing. "You make her happy."

Hook was taken aback by the young boy's remarks. Everyone was right about Henry; he really was wise beyond his years. Hook bit his bottom lip out of nervous habit, fiddling with the fake left hand attached to him. "Are you giving me your blessing?"

Henry remained silent for a couple of seconds, obviously trying in his head to figure out the best answer. "Look, you're not my dad. And after a bit of time, I think I'd be okay with that. I just want her to be happy. And even though she may not admit, because she is just as stubborn as me, she cares for you too."

Amid all of the harsh tension, Hook finally managed to smile.

"Plus," Henry continued, "Who else is going to teach me how to sail, sword fight, tie rope knots, and navigate using the stars?"

The Captain ruffled the boy's dark hair and let out a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't dream of anyone else doing it, lad."

The boys laughed in unison and, seeing a figure out of the corner of their eyes, looked up to see Emma approaching.

Hook's face immediately broke into a star struck grin, the habitual one that he always got when he saw her. "Swan."

She sent a genuine smile his way, making his stomach turn flips. _God, why must he be so in love with this woman?_

Emma turned her attention to Henry, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Did you have fun?"

"It was great!" he excitedly exclaimed. "Hook even taught me how to swordfight!"

Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly not as amused as Henry was. "Oh, did he, now?" she questioned, now turning her attention to the pirate smirking behind her.

"Calm down, love," he sweetly coaxed. "It was just a little lesson. How else were we supposed to occupy our time?"

Emma rolled her eyes, a small smile dancing across her lips. She knew that she couldn't remain upset with him forever. She also knew that she would begin to crack if she faced him any longer. Emma forced herself to turn her attention back towards her son.

"Ready to go home?" she asked the boy, who responded with a silent nod as he began to head towards the main street of Storybrooke.

As she watch her son walk off, Emma quickly turned her attention to Hook, watching him silently as he opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, a pattern forming as he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Let me walk you home, lass," he said as he immediately began walking towards the town, following Henry and bypassing Emma, not giving her time to respond. Even if she did refute, Emma knew that he would not back down. There was no point in ever arguing with the pirate when he had already made up his mind.

Emma silently fell into step with him, walking through the quiet town, Henry walking a few steps in front of them. Every few minutes their hands would brush against each other's, pretending that it was an accident, even though both of them knew it wasn't.

"So, Swan," Hook began. Of course he would be the one to break the somewhat comfortable yet awkward silence. "Your lad here has asked me for more sword fighting lessons. Of course, I told him that it needed to be cleared with you first."

Upon hearing this discussion, Henry immediately turned around to face the pair. "Oh please mom!" he exclaimed, putting on his best puppy face. "I promise I'll do all of my homework for the rest of the year without you having to ask first."

Emma let out a quiet chuckle, followed by a famous eye roll as they approached the door to their loft. It was obviously clear that he was definitely related to Rumple, the way he was always trying to make small deals. "Sure kid. But I'll hold you to it."

The boys face broke into a big grin, obviously excited about his future plans. Happily, Henry entered the apartment after Emma had unlocked the door. Hook cautiously stood at the doorway, unsure of whether it was permissible for him to enter their dwelling. Emma turned to the pirate, giving her head a nod to the left, permission for him to come in.

Emma shut the door behind Hook before turning to Henry. "Alright kid, bedtime. I think you've had enough fun for one day."

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes before stomping off towards his bedroom, knowing that if he said a word he could lose those sword lessons. Definitely his mother's child all right.

A silent tension passes between the two. It's been so long since they had been alone, just the two of them. Between restoring her memories in New York, fighting the Wicked Witch (and defeating her), and finally settling back into Storybrooke, there had not been much free time for the fun he had promised oh-so long ago in Neverland. Heck, they had hardly had time to talk to each other in public, much less alone.

Emma quickly pulled herself from her thoughts. "Thank you, Hook," she calmly spoke as she nervously tugged at the hem of her sweater. "Um, for watching Henry tonight while I was busy."

"Well I certainly couldn't be a hindrance to the sheriff keeping peace about the town," he chuckled as he drew closer to her, their bodies now inches apart. "Besides," he whispered as he placed a stray curl behind her ear with his good hand, his breath hot against her face, "the kid is a lot more fun and imaginative than I took him for. He definitely gets that from his mother."

Emma's mouth is slightly agape, unsure of what to say, as her eyes shift up to his blue ones. Then her eyes dart to his lips. Both stand there for a while in awkward silence, trying to avoid making the first move; that is, until they hear a hushed voice behind them.

"Would you two just kiss already?"

Emma whirled around to see Henry, clad in his pajamas, peeking around the corner. And of course he had the cheesiest "I-told-you-so" grin on his face.

She could feel the pink blush begin to creep up her neck and into her red cheeks. And even though he was now standing behind her, Emma could feel the smug smirk Hook had plastered on his face. Emma gritted her teeth together, trying her best to keep from showing her embarrassment.

"Henry. Bed. Now." she heatedly ordered as Henry's eyes went wide as he quickly ducked around the corner and into his room. After she heard the door shut, Emma twirled around to face Hook. And she wanted nothing more than to slap the grin off of his face.

His lips turned upward as he began to ramble. "Quite the lad you have there, Swan. Very perceptive I must say; maybe he gets that from-"

Hook could not even finish his sentence before Emma angrily interrupted him.

"Would you shut up and just kiss me already?" she growled before grabbing the lapels of his coat and crashing her lips onto his. This kiss was much like their first in Neverland – heated, passionate, lustful. Although the beginning of the kiss came as a shock to Hook, it wasn't long before he responded and began to take control of the situation, angling his head to go deeper as he moved his good hand to stroke her golden curls.

When the two finally pulled apart, they stood there breathless, foreheads resting against each other as they both tried their best to regain composure.

"It's about bloody time, lass," Hook lightheartedly whispered, causing Emma to giggle as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

Hook ran a finger along her now pink cheek and she shuttered from his touch. "You should laugh more often, love. It's quite a beautiful sound."

"Shut up, Hook," she teasingly snapped as she pulled his hand down from her cheek, leaving him frowning, only to intertwine their fingers seconds later. The personal contact was something Emma had not experienced in awhile, and she knew that she didn't want to go another day without her small hand entwined with his.

Hook contently sighed. "It's getting late, Swan. I really ought to be going." Emma responded with a small, disappointed nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Although Hook had said it as a question, he knew that he didn't even have to ask anymore. It was now always going to be a fact.

"I hope so," she whispered, green eyes darting back up into blue ones as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on her hand.

"Goodnight, Emma," he softly spoke, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, untangling their fingers, and opening the door.

"Goodnight, Killian," she whispered.

With wide eyes Hook smiled at her; a smile that said he was content, overjoyed, even elated as now she had not only spoken his real name, but now giving him the opportunity to move forward in their relationship, whatever state it was in.

And Emma smiled back; yet her smile meant so much more. It meant that for once, amongst all the chaos of fairytales and battles, she was finally happy.

Henry had been right all along. Hook made a mental note to thank him later.


End file.
